During hunting or wildlife observation, it is often difficult and tedious to establish and maintain a post to observe wildlife. For example, setting up a tree stand often requires a person to climb in position himself or herself in a tree, wherein branches may obstruct the positioning of the tree stand. Alternatively, positioning a camera in a tree to observe wildlife present his own challenges. In addition to the camera being potentially obstructed by tree branches, the camera may also be difficult to position at a desired angle given variations in tree diameters and tree angles. Carrying and utilizing implements to trim such branches at such high elevations is extremely difficult. Should the person desire to set up a blind, tent or other concealing shelter on the ground, such shelters are subject to accidental collapse in response to high winds.